


Link's Breeding Conquest

by SlyAdam



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Hung Shota, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lolicon, Lustful Sex, Magic, Oppai Loli, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, cum on breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: Young Link returns from an adventure in another world... to find seven years have passed without him. His childhood best friend, being a Kokiri, hasn't aged... but Saria's got a shocking surprise for him.Big titties. Really big titties.Also, now that the Deku Tree is no longer around, she wants her friend to knock her up...
Relationships: Link/Saria
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93





	Link's Breeding Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Zelda story I've done.  
> Good stuff, cute characters. Magical mega titties.
> 
> Commission for FireFightingMan711, who's also written a few works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefightingman711/pseuds/Firefightingman711/works

At first glance, the Kokiri Village was just as Link remembered it. The buildings, the atmosphere… it was the same as the home he’d left behind. When he took a closer look, though, he realised things had changed.

‘Link!’ A familiar voice cried out to his left. Before the boy could react, he was pulled into a tight hug. He realised, with a gasp, that the person grabbing him was Saria. ‘It’s so good to see you again!’ The hug was a little tighter than Link felt it should be.

Link stepped back once she let go of him. ‘Saria…’ he remarked, totally confused. Kokiri did not age, so his close friend’s face and physique were just how he remembered them… but one thing was different. From Saria’s chest hung the hugest, most glorious pair of breasts. She still had the build of a child, otherwise, but with tits like some kind of human cow! Link found himself staring at them.

‘Oh? See something you like, Link? I guess I’ve grown since you left.’ Saria joked, shaking the barely-covered tits from side-to-side. Her clothes did a poor job of protecting her decency; her shirt was so tight it contoured to her tits like a second skin.

Link nodded. How long had he been gone? Maybe eight, nine, ten months? Some of the buildings looked very different. He noticed the shop had a whole new floor built on top of it. Still, he found himself most fixated on Saria’s enlarged tits. They were obscene, like two huge melons. Link could even see the nipples poking through the fabric. He shook his head, trying to focus. ‘I was only in Termina for… three days or so.’ He paused, sighing. ‘I couldn’t find Navi.’

Saria gave a sad smile. ‘Oh, Link. I’m sorry… but I do need to tell you something. You’ve been in a parallel universe for… three days, right?’ Link nodded, ever a man of few words. ‘The last time I saw you was seven years ago.’ Link’s mouth dropped open. He would need a while to process that… while he’d been on an adventure in Termina, seven _years_ had passed? That was hard to believe… ‘We need to celebrate.’

‘Celebrate?’

Saria smiled again, but… with a different kind of energy. ‘See, with the Deku Tree dead, he can’t make any new Kokiri. I was just thinking up a new plan to make some more, see.’ Link wasn’t sure he’d understood her correctly. Now that he looked closely at her… she seemed different, in a way, beyond just the enormous breasts. It was as if she was ensorcelled by some kind of spell... and that spell drew her strongly to Link and Link alone. Maybe he’d returned to the wrong version of Hyrule, or something? Maybe this Saria knew a different link? Or even worse, maybe-

‘Hey.’ Saria grabbed the boy by the arm, leading him towards a grassy area, slightly out of the way. ‘Come over here.’

Link stared at her, blushing. He’d always found his good friend attractive, in a way… but being a young boy, he didn’t really understand much of the implications. Saria talked about making more new Kokiri… what precisely did she mean?

She sat link down on a large, smooth rock. He felt a stirring in his loins as he gazed at Saria’s bulging tits. ‘Link!’ she exclaimed, ‘look at you… your face is all red. You’ve barely said a word, either.. although I guess you’ve always been a quiet guy.’ Feeling strangely confident, Saria stood in front of the boy, letting him ogle her. Link did so. He could not tear his eyes away from the beautiful, entrancing sight of big titties. Saria’s body was just too gorgeous and lewd. Link found his worries melting away. ‘Truth is, I’ve always liked you, Link. Not just as a friend. It’s deeper than that… I couldn’t tell you, all those years ago. I had a desire to be with you… and it’s only grown over the years. I think it changed my body, just for you… so I’d be more compatible with you.’

Link nodded. It sure was a lot to take in. Before he could speak, though, Saria continued. She grabbed her breasts, squishing them together. ‘You like these, don’t you, Link? These fat tits that barely fit in my clothes? These grew just for you. That means they’re all yours, since I’d have stayed completely flat if not for you.’

‘Uh…’

‘Look at them. Do you want to touch them? Taste them, maybe? Put your face in them? You want to hear what they sound like when I smack them together? Trust me, it’s lewd…’

‘Erm…’

‘Link, if I show them to you, can you show me your penis?’ Link gasped. He never thought Saria could be so forward! ‘It’s only fair, see. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours!’ She said with a giggle, before staring straight into Link’s eyes. She stood in front of him, grabbing the sides of her shirt. ‘Okay. 3… 2… 1… boom!’ Link did as his friend asked, swiftly removing his undergarments and throwing them aside at the prospect of seeing bare tits. He was swiftly rewarded. Saria pulled off her shirt, exposing her tits to Link. The boy gawked. Underneath her shirt, Saria wore nothing further to contain her massive breasts. Link gazed in wonder, seeing a woman’s – or girl’s – bare breasts for the first time.

‘Ah…’ Saria stretched her back. ‘You know, when I’m in my house alone, I usually don’t wear a top. Most of my clothes are so… tight… now…’ Saria gazed at Link’s bare lower half in amazement. ‘Oh my gosh, Link… it’s so big! I guess my teasing was enough to wake your little soldier up, huh? It’s still only semi-hard, not even erect, but that’s bigger than any other penis I’ve seen! Granted, I haven’t seen too many.’

Link felt his breathing quicken. He watched as Saria got closer to him, moving her tits down toward his dick. ‘Wha…?’ Saria was rubbing some sort of lotion on his dick.

‘If you’re not fully hard yet, then let me fix that! This is deku leaf lotion. You like it? It’ll make my chest extra soft and slippery.’ She bit her lip, smiling, a blush on her cheeks as she moved her fat tits onto his length, properly. ‘Are you ready, link? You like having my massive tits around your dick? Alright, here we go.’

Link did not protest. Why should he? He imagined he was too young for this, but Saria was like him. Even if, technically, she was much older than him, she still had the body mostly of a young girl. She started to move, giving Link his first ever sexual experience. Saria quite liked how the boy’s exceptional cock felt between her breasts. She’d expected her dear friend and long-time crush to have a _small_ dick, but maybe he’d changed in the same way she had. She happily slapped her tits against the boy’s cock, pleasuring him.

Link merely gasped and moaned, saying nothing. What was there to say? Saria spoke enough for the both of them. He watched as the green-haired girl roughly smacked her tits against his hard dick, rubbing against his length gently. He loved the feeling. He vaguely recalled what he’d learned about the so-called ‘birds and the bees’, a long time ago. He didn’t understand how exactly this all worked, but it felt really damn nice to have his dick nestled between thick breasts. It took his mind off all the boy’s worries. He did think this was all going a little fast. He focused on Saria’s tits, watching her breasts bounce delightfully, gazing at her big, pink nipples.

‘How is it, Link? Do you like it? Am I doing it right? Tee-hee, look, my breasts are so big that they’ve completely engulfed your dick!’ It was true. Link could not actually see his own cock length, but he could sure feel what Saria was doing. ‘I love this. It feels kind of weird, but fun, too! Oh!’ After she truly started to move, Link’s cock did manage to poke through the top of her breasts. ‘I can feel your manhood growing between my huge boobs! Are you getting even bigger? Mm…’

Link sat there, trying to keep quiet as Saria gave him a proper titjob. She kept at it for several minutes, teasing her friend all the while. Link gazed at the rest of her body. The little green pants she wore hugged her slender lower body tightly, while her shoes and socks were the only other clothing she had. Link felt it strange to think that Saria was older than him, and would resemble a grown-up woman if not for her race.

‘Wonderful!’ Saria abruptly said. ‘It’s already leaking on me.’ Link’s tip was indeed leaking a clear liquid of some sort. What was more, the boy was huffing and puffing, feeling a deep pleasure about to surge forth. This seemed right. He knew nothing could go wrong. ‘That means you’re going to cum. Go ahead, do it! Cum all over my tits! I know you love them, so cum all over them!’

‘Ah… ah!’ Link experienced the elation of orgasm for the first in his life, coating Saria’s huge breasts with seed. The liquid was not the weak, childish secretion of a boy, but the thick, virile load of a man. He came all over his friend’s tits, absolutely soaking her breasts with the hot, white stuff, sending some squirts all the way up into her face.

‘Oh my gosh!’ Saria exclaimed. ‘It’s erupting everywhere! It’s shooting everywhere, just like an octorock, haha!’ Link didn’t really agree with the comparison. ‘It’s going all over my face, too… that only just missed my eye. ‘ She laughed, looking at herself. ‘Look at what you’ve done. I’m loving this, Link, I really am. Do you like when I do this?’

Link nodded.

‘Ugh, you’ve totally _stained_ me! It’s everywhere, it feels so powerful… what’s the word? It’s so, so… _virile,_ that’s it!’ Saria continued teasing him. ‘Mmm… the smell of it, too. Would you look at my clothes? I don’t think I’ll ever get these stains out. Guess I’ll be permanently reminded of you, huh?’ She licked at some of the liquid that had stained her cheeks. ‘Wow! Mmm. It tastes amazing. Like… all sweet and wonderful. Maybe this can be my food from now on? You know we Kokiri don't need to eat a whole lot. So it wouldn't be entirely unrealistic to think that your Nut milk would be enough to sustain me. Hmm? How does that sound, Link? Do you think you’ve got the balls to keep your girlfriend happy, fed and full?"

Link laughed, unsure if Saria was joking.

‘I think this is only the beginning.’ Saria continued to move her tits on Link’s dick… but this time, she reached an exploratory hand up to cup his balls. ‘I just need to coax it out. I wonder, if I massage your nut sack, would it… oh!’ Link felt his pleasure surge. Having Saria’s actual _hand_ directly on his balls skyrocketed his arousal. In just over a minute, Link felt himself ejaculating again. ‘It’s erupting again already!’ Saria opened her mouth wide, letting her well-hung little friend spray her down. A fair bit more of the liquid sprayed into her mouth and onto her tongue, this time.

Link sighed, feeling a little overwhelmed by the two amazing orgasms. He gazed at Saria, who was totally soaked with cum. Was this a normal thing to do, or was it just a Kokiri thing? Either way, Link had no intention of protesting. His friend was pretty, cute, and clearly loving this. She seemed to know what she was doing. Beyond his grunts and sighs, Link remained silent, trusting Saria to continue the proceedings.

‘Ah! Gosh, Link… this is still so thick. Just the smell of it is making me go crazy!’ Link chuckled again. What had gotten into his friend? She still seemed to be the same person, but with a few… interesting, new personality traits. ‘Look how much you spurted onto my face, Link! The flow of it… it’s so much. You’ve only shot it out twice, but you’ve already produced this much! Is this a normal amount for you?’ Link did not know. That he could even get an erection at all was news to him. Maybe similar magic had affected him and Saria? ‘I could swear your dick’s getting bigger, too! It’s… probably an inch or two bigger!’ She withdrew Link’s cock from her tits, letting the boy gaze at it.

How was that thing attached to him? It felt a tiny bit sore, but he could easily go again. Now that he actually took a look at it, he was pretty sure Saria was right. It had gotten bigger. It was longer, maybe even a little thicker. She might know better than him, though – she’d seen it up close, more.

Saria started to tease him, cupping his balls some more. ‘Link… I can tell by the way your nuts feel that you’re not even a tenth of the way drained, yet! With that monster between your thighs, I bet you could fuck a girl for hours and still have stamina!’ Link looked at his friend in wonder. She definitely hadn’t always been this way. ‘You know what I think? I think one girl would never be enough to satisfy you. I think you need your own stable full of harem girls. Even then, I think these balls would need more love! With this dick, I bet you could fuck an entire village full of girls. With all this… mm…’ she licked at some more of his cum, ‘…with all this thick, plentiful, vigorous _seed,_ there’s no _way_ they wouldn’t walk away pregnant and heavy with your progeny.’

Pregnant? With his progeny? Link didn’t know what to think of that idea. At his age, he certainly didn’t feel equipped to be a father. Yet, the idea of a girl like Saria with a heavy, pregnant belly, filled with a child he’d put in there… it made his penis go stone-hard again. It had been starting to go down a bit, but one mention of impregnating a girl, or a village full of them, and Link was back at full-mast. Despite himself, he wanted to do it. He wanted to make a baby. He wanted to make _lots_ of babies.

‘You’d stain them just like you’ve stained me!’ Saria continued, squishing her big tits together again. ‘No girl could ever resist. I think they’d become addicted to you, your smell and your taste! With a rod this big, no girl would ever be satisfied by anything else, after getting defiled by you! You have the penis of a… of a king!’ She thought to herself for a moment, then held a finger up. ‘No, a conqueror! Married girls, daughters, all across Hyrule, they’d all have to apologise to their husbands and fathers, because if they ever had the option to be claimed as one of your bitches they’d do it in a heartbeat.’

‘Maybe.’ Link answered simply. In truth… he couldn’t object to that idea. He didn’t mind it at all. Doing stuff like this with multiple girls, both young and mature? Making lots of children? That would be so interesting.

‘Link, look at me. You’ve _bathed_ me in your seed. I don’t think any other man – or boy – could compete with you.’ Link nodded, a sly smile crossing his face. He was really starting to enjoy this. ‘You’re the absolute _crown_ of male virility. I think you’re some kind of sex God with this thing! I wouldn’t be surprised if you could knock a girl up just by staring at her.’ Honestly, that _would_ have surprised Link, but he knew Saria was just saying whatever horny thoughts came to her. She sighed, happily. ‘I can see a future… a beautiful future… filled with big, round, pregnant girls all over Hyrule, nursing children descended from the blood of the hero.’

Link loved that idea.

‘I dream to be one of those girls, Link. I’ve thought about things like that for a while, but now… I want to make that dream a reality.’ She leaned in to Link, as if to kiss him… then pulled back. She was still covered in his cum. ‘I… I love you, Link! Even back then, all those years ago, I had feelings for you. I saw you not just as a good friend, but… as something more. Back then, though… I couldn’t express my feelings for you. Now that the Great Deku Tree is gone, though,’ she shrugged, ‘I’m very sad that he’s gone, but… without him, there aren’t any more rules in place stopping me from having some _real_ fun with you.’

Link nodded. After a confession like that, who would he be to say no?

‘Hey.’ Saria said, puffing her cheeks out. ‘Why don’t we just do it already? I need this monster inside me…’ she squeezed Link’s cock. ‘I want it _deep_ inside.’

Link got a glint in his eye. Then, he got up off of the rock.

+++

‘Yes, Link! Deeper, faster! More! Don’t stop, please! Oh-God!’ Link had now lost his virginity. Switching their positions, he’d bent Saria over the rock. Understanding this part of the process, he’d stuck his cock straight inside her dripping wet pussy. He had his hands on each of her tits, thrusting passionately into her cunt, aiming to impregnate the Kokiri girl. ‘L-listen, Link! My tits are slapping together.’ So they were. It was a wet, lewd noise, like someone getting smacked over and over. ‘That noise is making me… go crazy!’

Link grunted cutely, giving his best effort at sex. He knew how this worked. If he shot out his ‘cum’, now, Saria would get pregnant. She was old enough for that, right? Link didn’t really know how the rules of making babies applied to Kokiri, but Saria sure seemed to know what she was doing.

‘Ah… Link, I want this every day!’ Link kept thrusting into her, watching how the flesh of her ass bounced. The clothes of both individuals had been cast aside. ‘I want it as much as possible! How about I convince Fado and the twins to join in with me? Ah… oh my God!’ Link gave a few particularly deep thrusts, angling his hips upwards a little at the apex of his movements. ‘Think about it, Link! With the Great Deku Tree gone, we’re going to – ah! – need some other way to ‘propagate’. You should be the one to do that! You’re a – ah! – a sex God! Mm…’ in the pause, Saria read Link’s thoughts. ‘You don’t think Mido could knock me up, could you? His penis is smaller than my _finger!_

Well, Link smirked at that one. That was something he’d never needed to know, but Link took some small pleasure. He had never been much fond of Mido.

‘Speaking of size… did your dick just get even bigger inside me?’ Saria gasped. ‘Ahhhh! It did, it did!’ That really did confirm it, then. Some sort of magic was involved. Link wondered if the Deku Tree was somehow behind all this. ‘You really are a sex goooAAAAHHH!’ Saria had never felt anything quite like this in her life. She had already orgasmed several times on her new boyfriend/breeding master’s cock. ‘You’re reaching deeper than I ever thought possible! It’s like you’re fucking my very soul… you’re so deep…’

Link laughed a little. Saria did get a little repetitive with her words, sometimes, but he didn’t mind. He loved to listen to her voice.

‘It’s like you’re… marking every inch of me, inside and out! Ah…’ Saria loved this, more than anything she’d ever done. She felt like Link was claiming her as his slut with the power of his dick alone. She wanted this. She would never stop needing it – his cock, and, most of all… ‘Link, I want your _children!_ Yes! I want you to _knock me up!_ Mm… I know I won’t be the only girl you do it to. I can see it in your eyes! You’ll be on a quest to knock up every girl in Hyrule and make them gravid with your spawn. Please, though… let me be your alpha bitch! Let me be the first girl that gets to raise your progeny. And… ah… don’t stop at one! Knock me up again and keep me _eternally pregnant_ with your babies!’

Link didn’t know what to say. He just kept thrusting, delighting in the images Saria’s words created in his mind. He wanted to do everything she suggested. It felt natural and right. It didn’t matter how old either of them were. He wanted to make more Kokiri.

‘L-Link!’ Saria cried out. ‘Your dick got BIGGER, AGAIN!’ Link could feel it. He was probably 50% bigger than he’d been when they’d started. What sorcery was this? It sure was fun. ‘You must… _really_ like the idea, huh? Of knocking up every Kokiri? You’d – ah! – forever improve the blood of future generations by blessing us with your seed! Just think… if you got… all the Kokiri girls pregnant! In ten years, the seven of us could make _seventy_ children for you!’

Link enjoyed that idea. Why, though? He didn’t think on it too deeply. To think he could be father to seven children within a year’s time, though? He wanted to cum, so badly. But he held out for a little longer.

‘Just think… me, Fado, and the five twins – ah! If all seven of us got knocked up, and you kept getting us pregnant… there are only a few dozen Kokiri in the forest, right now. I wonder how long it would be before there were more of your children living here than Kokiri right now? How long would it take for the population to double? Triple? Ah… quadruple?!’

‘Mm…’ Link moaned, ready to cum at any moment.

‘The boys would be trained as warriors to protect the forest… and honour their father… and the girls would be trained as forest nymphs! Maybe when they come of age they could ‘honour’ you in their own way?’

Hearing those words, Link came. He filled his friend’s pussy with a torrent of strong sperm, flooding her womb with cum.

‘AH! You’re cumming. Knock me uuuup! Put your… baby in my wooooomb!’ Despite the surging orgasm, Link didn’t stop. He wanted to fill Saria again. ‘L-Link! Imagine me pregnant. My fat tits, you hear them slapping against each other? They’ll get even bigger and fill with milk! If they do, my clothes won’t even fit! My hips will get bigger when I’m pregnant, so my shorts won’t fit, meaning I can’t wear them, either. I’ll wear nothing but my boots! Imagine if Fado and the others grow giant tits like mine when you get them pregnant. They won’t fit in their clothes, either! Then, when your daughters inherit huge breasts, too… our race will become nothing but a race of _nude, exhibitionist forest nymphs!’_

‘AH!’ With an almighty moan, Link came again.

‘YES! GOOOOODS! YOU’RE COMING AGAIN! AHHHH!!!!’ Saria moaned in bliss, feeling her womb swell with her friend’s seed, knocking her up.

+++

A Few Hours Later

‘Link!’ Saria cried out, yet again. ‘My clothes are gone… I think an animal took them. Not that I need them! All I need is for you to bathe me in your seed!’ Link masturbated in front of his friend, having easily figured out how to do so. He intended to do as she asked. ‘I’m pretty sure the other Kokiri have heard us by now, but that’s a good thing! I want them to see everything, smell everything… take in everything! I’ll walk back home in nothing but my boots, totally _drenched_ with your cum. I want to show the Kokiri – all of them – that you’re the future of our race!’

Link smiled, preparing to coat his friend’s face with sticky seed once again. He looked forward to his coming days as propagator and breeding king of the Kokiri race. He would deal with other issues later. For now, all that mattered was his new role as ultra-hung breeder for at least seven girls.

How long would he make children for? Kokiri were ageless, if not immortal… Link imagined if, hypothetically, he lived for another seventy years. Even if he just impregnated the same set of seven girls for all that time and didn’t do as Saria suggested… he could potentially father almost five hundred children!

Link couldn’t wait…

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my profile to support this kind of stuff. :)


End file.
